codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Grieving Wolfpack/transcript
Intro View opens up to a digitized point of the world. Two aircraft signatures head north, one originating from Abu Dhabi and the other from Guangzhou. Hercules Pilot: 'Wolfhound this is Swallow one-one, Predators Spike and Seraph are onboard and we are northbound. '''Wolfhound: '''Affirmative Swallow. Proceed to Eielson. ''View changes to Cardinal's dossier with many details blurred. A red KIA stamp appears over the image. 'Deuce (whispering): '''John, you son of a bitch. '''Prophet: '''We can't lose our focus now Predators. Typhoon won't put themselves on pause either, it's only a matter of time before Parker figures out how to unleash his secret weapon on us. '''Wolfhound: '''I may have an answer for you. ''The digital world rotates to the North Pole and zooms in on a zone about fifteen miles northwest of Alaska. 'Seraph: '''Saint hasn't taken the loss too well. '''Wolfhound: '''In time Seraph. I suggest you do take some cold weather gear. '''Prophet: '''What do yo have in mind? ''A submarine signature is highlighted and details on the USS Lansing are shown. 'Wolfhound: '''The USS ''Lansing had transported two personnel who had helped design India Whiskey 142 to the Arctic Circle. She was deemed lost when the ice had thickened. 'Seraph: '''I remember that, the Lansing rescue. '''Wolfhound: '''Much of her voyage recorders and intel still remain onboard since we couldn't get to her after the rescue. Our Typhoon friends have taken quite a keen interest in her. '''Prophet: '''How long until we get there? '''Wolfhound: '''Flight plan's already been filed. ''Fade to black Mission Screen is black. Heavily blowing wind is heard in the background. 'Prophet: '''Everyone on me. ''The HUD of Saint appears. Three other soldiers deactivate their metascreen as they walk to each other. Saint looks to his side, with Kevin next to him. He pulls out his CZ-805 BREN. 'Prophet: '''Everyone geared up? '''Deuce: '''Roger. ''Saint looks at a massive drilling facility in the distance. The sky is dark, but the lights of the facilty illuminate the nightsky. 'Prophet: '''Spike, you got us in sight? '''Spike (Radio): '''Roger that, Prophet. Hostile activity is low. They don't know that you're close. Typical patrol patterns. '''Prophet: '''Copy that. '''Seraph: '''Let's get moving. '''Saint: '''It's gonna be a long boy's night out. '''Deuce: '''Ain't that the truth. ''The Predators activate their metascreens again. 'Spike (Radio): '''Looking good, guys. The storm will provide any visibility from a distance. Switch to thermals if you got a patrol. Everyone's hostile. Radio signals should be jammed from this far away from the facility. '''Deuce: '''Copy all. ''The Predators chrouch over the ice layer silently. They scan the area with their rifles, looking for enemies. Saint can activate thermals anytime with the push of a button on his googles. '' '''Prophet: '''Hold. ''Prophet sits down with his knuckles raised. Kevin in front of the Predators, slowly growling at the distance. 'Prophet: '''Got a patrol. ''In the distance appear a hostile patrol, looking in the area with their flashlights. 'Deuce: '''Looks like they're lost. '''Prophet: '''What's the call, boys? Let them pass or take 'em out? ''Saint can choose what do to do. To engage, he sets his weapon's sights on one of the enemies. 'Saint (Pass): '''Let them go. We'll see them later. '''Saint (Take out): '''Let's take 'em out. ''Saint whistles, making Kevin stand ready. He then snaps his finger. 'Saint: '''Kevin, go. ''Kevin starts running to the patrol, who don't seem to notice him. 'Prophet: '''Thermals on. ''They put on their thermals and see Kevin maul into an enemy. The others fire at the other surprised soldiers. They all fall down, while Kevin snaps the neck of one of the soldiers. 'Seraph: '''Targets down. '''Deuce: '''Could somebody have heard that? '''Prophet: '''I doubt it. But let's not find it out now. Let's go. ''They crouch furhter towards the dead patrol. They search off their surrounding, if any other enemy patrols appear. 'Seraph: '''Patrol, 10 o'clock. '''Prophet: '''Everyone pick a target. ''Saint whistles again to let Kevin get ready. He then snaps his finger towards the patrol. 'Saint: '''Kevin, go. ''As Kevin starst running again, Saint aims at the patrol. When Kevin mauls into an enemy, the Predators engage. The hostiles drop simultaneously. 'Seraph: '''Clear. '''Prophet: '''Okay, let's get moving again. ''They start moving again. They keep scanning the area. 'Seraph: '''Hostiles, 12 o'clock. '''Deuce: '''Wait, what are they doing? '''Saint: '...Splitting up. The patrol splits up into smaller groups. They all walk different directions. 'Deuce: '''What now? Shots could be heared from these distances. '''Prophet: '''Let's spilt up too. Each one, pick a group. Hustle up. '''Seraph: '''Rog' '''Saint: '''Kevin, come. ''Saint attracts Kevin towards him as the Predators seperate. They apporach stealthy a group of two soldiers. Saint whistles softly again. 'Saint: '''Come on, boy. ''Saint marks a target. He snaps his finger in the target's direction and Kevin barks when he runs to his target. 'Soldier: '''What's that? ''Before seeing what's coming at him, Kevin charges into the soldier. When the other tries to shoot Kevin, Saint kills him. 'Saint: '''Good boy. ''Saint walks towards Kevin and the dead bodies and pets him. Saint looks towards where the other Predators should be. He then looks at the facility. In front of it are docks with crates and other storage. '''Saint: '''Let's regroup at the docks. '''Prophet (Radio): Copy, Stay quiet. Don't raise the alarm. Saint heads towards the docks. He activates his metascreen and guides Kevin. Meanwhile, he hears the other Predators communicate. Seraph (Radio): 'Light vehicle, leaving docks. '''Deuce (Radio): '''Got it. '''Prophet (Radio): '''Sniper in the watch tower. He's mine. '''Seraph (Radio): ' Storm is blurring vision. Watch your steps. 'Deuce (Radio): '''Got a hostile patrol. Any eyes on them? '''Prophet (Radio): '''I got them. On three. One, two, three. ''If an enemy is about to spot Saint 'Prophet (Radio): '''He's looking your way. '''Deuce (Radio): '''You've alerted someone, stay out of sight. ''Saint arrives at the docks and takes cover behind some crates, watching enemy movements. He sees the others taking point at other crates. '' '''Prophet (Radio): '''Sit tight, guys. I got eyes on heavies loading multiple trucks. They're repositioning. Wait for them to leave. ''Saint waits a few seconds while looking at heavy armored soldiers loading trucks. The trucks then drive away. 'Prophet (Radio): '''Move. ''The Predators cross through the centre of the docks towards the enter of the facility with their metascreen on. They look around. 'Seraph: '''Docks are empty. I don't like this. ''Suddenly, a sort of tremor shakes Saint's vision. 'Prophet: '''Spike, what's that? '''Spike (Radio): '''Checking thermal vision, standby. '''Prophet: '''Let's not sit ducks here. Let's move. ''Suddenly, multiple lights enlight from one of the docks. Multiple trucks depart from it, alongside some foot soldiers. 'Prophet: '''Quick, down! '''Saint: '''Kevin hide! ''Saint waves his hand to Kevin who runs away. They all drop down and lay flat on the ground, looking at the trucks and soldiers coming their way. The lay in a staright line. 'Deuce (Radio): '''Got more coming from the next dock. '''Prophet (Radio): '''Sit tight and don't move a muscle. ''Saint looks quietly around, to the trucks riding over and besides them and soldiers walking besides them. '' '''Prophet (Radio): '''Easy... ''The next trucks now drive besides them. 'Prophet (Radio): '''Easy... ''Now all trucks have passed by them, but they still wait a few econds. Then they stand up. 'Deuce: '''Shit, that was close. '''Prophet: '''Spike, update on the quake? '''Spike (Radio): ' Affirmative. The drill has heated a lower layer of the ice, making it slowly burst. You should feel more later. 'Prophet: '''Roger that. Can you scan the area for other unexpected hostiles? '''Spike (Radio): '''Scanning now. Activate your googles. ''Saint pushes another button on his googles making him see multiple hostiles covered by a orange glow through walls. The orange fades out. '' '''Spike (Radio): '''The scanner needs to recharge for ten seconds. After that, I can give you another scan of the area if you call. Saint's OPSAT has the direct command. ''Saint looks at his OPSAT on his arm and swipes snow it. 'Prophet: '''Copy all, Spike. Let's move. ''The Predators move up the ramp and now are in front of the massive drilling platform. There is a windsock at the left side as well as a small hangar housing a couple of trucks. 'Deuce: '''Is that an airstrip? '''Seraph: '''What for? '''Prophet: '''No idea. Saint, check out the radio station. ''Saint cautiously moves over to the marked metal building. 'Prophet (Radio): '''Scan it first. ''Saint scans the interior, showing three hostiles. 'Saint: '''Count three. ''Saint taps Kevin who proceeds to bark twice. The door opens up, causing Saint to grab him and throw him out of the door's view. Kevin proceeds to pounce on top. Saint takes out his knife and rushes inside. The second guard bumps into him and suddenly gets killed by Prophet's sniper shot. The third guard blocks Saint's attack and hits him in the face. Kevin rushes inside and bites the guard's hand giving Saint enough time to slit the man's throat. 'Prophet (Radio): '''Told you I'd be watching your back. '''Saint: '''Guess that's four I owe you. ''He moves over to a console, which depict local radar airspace and begins typing. 'Saint: '''Prophet, it looks like ATC. Sure is an airstrip. '''Prophet (Radio): '''How long has it been here? '''Saint: '''All this stuff looks like it was erected haphazardly so probably not very long. '''Prophet (Radio): '''Spike, Saint's going to feed you local ATC chatter. '''Spike (Radio): '''Wilco. Give me the frequencies. ''Saint taps his OPSAT and looks over at the monitors. 'Saint: '''Got it? '''Spike (Radio): '''Affirmative. Wiretap successful. I'll notify you of anything important. ''Saint regroups with the Predators. A second tremor occurs, this time slightly slowing down movement. 'Seraph: '''There it goes again. '''Saint: '''Spike did say that more would follow and they'd be more intense. ''The Predators reach the platform's edge. They look up in awe at its size. 'Deuce: '''Holy shit. I swear it gets bigger every time. '''Spike (Radio): '''You've got patrols all on the decks. '''Prophet: '''Roger, let's go. ''The Predators locate an elevator and begin to ascend up the platform. It stops on the lowest level. 'Seraph: '''Control room is on the third floor. We got a couple of stairs to climb. '''Spike (Radio): '''Guards manifesting all over the outer decks. ''A third tremor shakes the screen and Saint briefly loses his balance. 'Deuce: '''Pretty soon, everyone in Alaska's gonna think earthquakes are striking. ''The Predators move on. 'Prophet: '''Enemy patrol. '''Deuce: '''Let them go. ''The Predators find the stairs and head inside. They go through hallways until they reach a large chamber with a second chamber in the center. 'Prophet: '''Here's the control room. '''Seraph: '''Breaching charge. ''Saint steps forward and places a breaching charge on one of the doors. Next to him, Seraph does the same. 'Saint: '''Ready. ''Seraph and Saint stack up on the sides and trigger their charges. Saint enters first and in the slow-motion sequence, eliminates the handful of hostiles inside. Alarms begin to sound. 'Prophet: '''Element of surprise is over. ''Hostiles enter through the walkways. 'Deuce: '''Take em out! '''Spike (Radio): '''I'm getting chatter. The Storm's Eye is on final approach to the airstrip. I repeat, we're about to have our hands full very soon. '''Saint: '''Storm's Eye? That must mean Sagitarrio is coming. '''Prophet: '''Keep your eyes on the prize Predators. We remain focused in taking down the rig. Although if we see Sagitarrio or any of his associates, we do not hesitate to put a bullet through their eyes. ''The Predators eliminate the hostiles and head outside. 'Seraph: '''I'll stay back in the control room and continue uncovering the sub. '''Saint: '''Keep Kevin with you. ''Saint snaps his fingers and Kevin trots to Seraph's side. '''Prophet: Enemies below! Hostiles fire upon the Predators from lower decks. 'Deuce: '''Saint! We can use explosives to blow up pathways. Keep a bunch of guys off our ass! ''Saint, Prophet and Deuce hold off incoming hostiles for a couple of minutes. He can use his XM25 to destroy catwalks. Another tremor shakes the entire rig. The Predators hear something collapsing and turn around. An entire deck is falling down straight towards them. 'Deuce: '''SHIT! ''A massive part of the derrick crashes less than a foot away from Saint. 'Prophet: '''Saint! You okay brother? '''Saint: '''When we're outta here. '''Seraph (radio): '''The hell was that? '''Spike (radio): '''Drilling platforms breached the final layer of ice. The sub is exposed. '''Prophet: '''Then let's bring it down. Saint, regroup with Seraph and destroy this place. Deuce, Spike and I will work on getting us a ride out of here. '''Seraph (radio): '''I'm under fire! Kevin go! ''Gunfire is heard and Saint hears Kevin barking. Saint goes through the corridors, engaging pockets of hostiles. He finally reaches Seraph's location and spots Kevin mauling an enemy. 'Seraph: '''Nice of you to join me. '''Saint: '''Sorry I'm late. ''The trio eliminate the remaining enemies. 'Seraph: '''We're targeting the primary shaft. It's just a couple of decks beneath us. ''Seraph tosses Saint a couple blocks of C4 'Seraph: '''On me. ''Saint whistles to Kevin and they move outside the deck. A light snow is falling and they have a clear view of the airstrip. Over to the left, they hear and see the Storm's Eye landing. Landing behind it are a handful of F-35 Lightning fighter escorts. 'Spike (radio): '''I see it too. You boys better hurry. Chatter indicates that they're searching the entire facility for you and I'm going to lose my wiretap very soon. '''Seraph: '''Plant charges. ''Saint and Seraph head back inside to the main shaft area. There are three charge placements shown on Saint's HUD. For each one, he places the C4 block and thumbs the timer. 'Saint: '''Explosives live. '''Seraph: '''Then let's not overstay our welcome. '''Typhoon: '''They're here! '''Spike (radio): '''You guys have at least a dozen foot-mobiles in your AO. '''Seraph: '''Take them out! ''Saint, Seraph and Kevin engage the enemies and kill them. 'Prophet (radio): '''Seraph, we've secured a helo for extraction! Under fire! Meet you at the side deck! '''Saint: '''Roger that, we're more than ready! ''They come under fire from more enemies from the lower decks. 'Seraph: '''Cut off their advance with the XM. ''Saint can either kill the hostiles or destroy the lower decks. Above them, a Typhoon colored Mi-17 helicopter hovers over. The door opens and they see Deuce returning fire to hostiles below with the door machine gun. He pauses and pushes a ladder down. 'Prophet: '''Get in! ''Seraph goes up the ladder first. Saint looks up and then straps Kevin to his chest before climbing aboard. At the top, Seraph and Spike haul him aboard. He takes out his XM25 and can fire at enemies below. 'Prophet: '''Wolfhound, we've secured enemy transport and are en route back to base. '''Wolfhound (radio): '''Negative Prophet. Board the ''Lansing and await further instructions. 'Deuce: '''That wasn't the plan. '''Prophet: '''We're about to destroy the derrick. '''Wolfhound (radio): '''I'm aware of your situation. Now I know why Typhoon is so badly after the Lansing''. India Whiskey 142. '''Spike: '''Come again?